Burakku's Big Break. The Gryffon vs An island of Trouble
A Random Island in the Grand Line The entire contents of a small village surrounded a gigantic crater. Inside of the crater was a boy. He was pale, had a scar along his eye, and wings as black as night. Villager: Is he one of those shandian exiles? Another villager: I doubt it. He looks nothing like the posters. Villager: 'Then who is he, an angel? ''They stared at the unconsious angel in the crater. Soon, he began to stir. The villagers all jumped, scared that he might attack them. Instead, he rubbed his head, then clutched his left wing. '''Boy: owwwwww. Great. My wing's broken. he then slowly stood up. Boy: 'Where am I? ''The villagers peaked over the lip of the crater again, and this time, the boy saw them. He waved at them 'Boy: '''Would you mind telling me where I am? ''One of the villagers slid into the crater, approaching the boy. He held out his hand and the boy took it, shaking it. 'Villager: '''Welcome to Toraburu Island. ''The name made the boy pause. An Island named Trouble. That just didn't sound good. He shruged and pain went flying through his wing. he crumbled to the ground and the villager helped him up. '''Boy: My wing... I think I broke it. Villager: 'Let's get you to the doctor. The Village ''Burakku walked into the town, his wing hurting like crazy. He couldn't believe that he'd gotten caught in that storm, causing him to crashland on the island. Now his wing was broken, meaning he was trapped on the island. he just had to hope that no marines were here. '''Villager: We're here. Burakku walked in and his broken wing bumped into the door. He might as well have poked it with a hot poker. Burakku: Gaaaa- Damnit. I can't fit. My wings are too big. A bespeckled man walked out of the building. He was wearing a doctor's coat and had a stethescope around his neck. This man was obviously the doctor. Doctor: A wing? What are you, some sort of shandian exile? Burakku: Shandian? No.... I'm just a guy who ate a gryffon devil fruit. The doctor nodded, then examined Burakku's wing. Everytime he poked it, Burakku had to restrain himself so he wouldn't hurt the kind doctor. Soon, the doctor sighed. Doctor: It's a bad break and I don't have the material necessary to fix it. Our island has been plaugued by wild animal attacks for years now. Burakku nodded. He knew there was more to this island then meets the eye. Burakku simply slid off his white shirt and started ripping it into strips. Burakku: Just use this. The doctor took it and started bandaging the wing. Once again, Burakku bit his lip to the point that e left small teeth shaped holes in his lip. Once the doctor was done, Burakku flexed his wing. It hurt, but not as much. Burakku: 'Arigato Sensei. ''The doctor just smiled. '''Doctor: '''What brings you to our island Mr.......... '''Burakku: Black, Just call me black. Doctor: Okay......Black. Can you help us? Burakku looked at the village. It was now that he finally got a good look around. Animal prints were everywhere, people walked around carrying weapons, even the children. All had scars somewhere and all looked battle worn and starving. He thought back to when he and the crew found an island controlled by Marines. Senshi hadn't thought twice about helping them. Burakku smiled, knowing where he would be for the next year or so. Burakku: Why not? It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. I'd be more then happy to help with pest control. A cheer erupted from the village. Children and adults alike raised their weapons in joy. Burakku smiled. Burakku's Thoughts: Senshi... Just you wait.... I'll be ten times as strong as I was when we first met. I'll be strong enough that we won't have to rely on anybody for help ever again! The End..... For Now Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates